Overview of Research Core Unit The Zebrafish Genetics Core is critical to all three Component Projects (CPs). It will provide state-of-the-art resources for working with wildtype and mutant zebrafish lines, and generate the embryos to be analyzed in the three CPs. It will allow the participating investigators to maintain existing wildtype and mutant lines; generate new mutant lines by mutagenesis followed by phenotypic or sequence-based screening; propagate and screen families harboring new mutations; and preserve lines by sperm cryopreservation. It will provide facilities for handling all of the wildtype and mutant crosses for the three CPs, as well as for initial phenotypic analyses. The facility is housed in a newly-renovated 2800 sq ft facility. The Facility Director is a Ph.D. scientist with extensive experience in research and in management of research facilities. She will be assisted by an Assistant Manager who is expert in zebrafish care, a full-time technician responsible for the maintenance of the aquaculture system, and by several helpers who will handle daily animal husbandry including feeding, tank cleaning, etc.